By A Nose
by Misarae
Summary: It's Sports Day in the Modern Era, and Kagome is roped into participating. But she and Inu Yasha have an unfinished quarrel to settle. Takes place after "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss".
1. It's WHAT day?

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my version of an "Inu Yasha" filler episode! I've placed this between episodes 23 and 24 of the anime. We never actually DO see what Kagome does while she's home after seeing Kikyou try to drag Inu Yasha to hell. I figure we need some lightheartedness in there. That also means Sango hasn't joined the group yet.

This is the first fic in my unofficial attempt to complete the 30 Kisses challenge on Livejournal. I would join officially, but the community seems to be all but dead. Not to mention the little fact that I started this all the way back in September and just finished the rough draft, since I'm also working on a couple of epics. This way I don't have to worry about time constraints and can write my stories as time and health permit.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Overall Rating: T  
Reason: Inu Yasha's fondness for swear words and some suggestive thoughts.  
30 Kisses Theme: #9 - "Dash"

* * *

**By a Nose**  
by Misarae

_**Chapter 1**_  
_It's WHAT Day?_

"Kagome!"

"Good to see you back!"

"How's your Trimethylaminuria?"

Yuka and Eri stared at Ayumi in shock. "You actually remembered how to pronounce it?" they chorused.

Ayumi blushed. "I've always been good with words," she said.

Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "_Gee, thanks Gramps for telling my friends that I stink like fish_," she thought. "Yeah, I made some dietary changes that really helped," she said brightly, thanking whatever kami was listening that she had bought that book of rare diseases so she could start responding appropriately whenever her friends questioned her. On top of her regular class work, make up work, and hunting for jewel shards, there were days she was certain her head was going to explode.

"So does this mean we can pencil you in for an event or two?" Eri prodded.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"Don't tell me you've been so sick that you've lost track of time!" Yuka cried.

Kagome looked at her friends sheepishly, even as she wracked what little remained of her brain. Part of her wanted to snicker at Yuka's inadvertent pun. If only she knew! "I'm really sorry, guys. I don't know what you're talking about."

Eri leaned over slightly, fixing Kagome with an evil glare. "Do the words 'Sports Day' ring any bells?"

"It's October already?!"

"Geez, Kagome, you really are out of it!" Yuka said before leaning in with her own suspicious glare. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was because of a boy, not because you've been sick."

Kagome blushed bright red. "You've gotta be kidding me! Like I have time for a boyfriend!" she said, forcing images of a certain rude, immature, silver-haired hanyou out of her mind.

"You said it, not me," Yuka said with a grin.

"All right, guys, that's enough," Ayumi said. "What do you say, Kagome? I'm sure we can find an event or two still in need of a warm body!"

* * *

"Geez, how do I keep getting myself into these things?" Kagome groaned as she flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She stayed like that until she was in danger of smothering before turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, one arm thrown dramatically across her forehead. How could she have said no in the face of her three friends' pleas and threats? They'd signed her up for two events, the Blanket Carry and the Mock Calvary Battle. Since the red team was short a student thanks to her absences, that was where she was assigned. At first she had felt a thrill of excitement as she held her red bandana in her hand, then recent events came crashing back down on her and she'd thrust it into her backpack before her forcefully cheery demeanor crumbled.

"Stupid Inu Yasha," she said with a sigh.

It had been bad enough that she had forgotten her big yellow backpack on the other side of the well, but she definitely could have lived without appearing in the middle of what had apparently been Miroku and Shippou's attempt to clarify Inu Yasha's feelings.

"'Can't I have both?' indeed," she snorted.

Yes, she'd "Sat" him good and hard for that, but he'd said it so earnestly, like a child asking why he couldn't have both chocolate and strawberry pocky in the same box. It was so like him. The logical, practical answer to the whole dilemma, with no regard for the feelings of anyone but himself.

She hated the new ache that had begun to throb in her chest as she watched Kikyou try to drag Inu Yasha to hell. If she were honest with herself, it had started when Kikyou kissed him. He'd obviously been startled, his eyes wide open. Kagome hadn't been able to tell if Inu Yasha actually kissed her back, but just the fact that their lips were joined had been enough.

It was almost enough to make her wish she hadn't pushed him away hours before Kikyou's resurrection.

Kagome slid her arm down to cover her eyes. Stupid, stupid Inu Yasha.

To make matters worse, he would NOT be happy if he came to get her, because there was no way she could leave until after Monday, which was two days away. If it was just a matter of disappointing her friends, she might have considered going with him, but Mama had caught her on her way in.

* * *

"I'm home, Mama!"

"Welcome home, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said, coming to the doorway between the hallway and front room. She watched as Kagome kicked off her shoes, exchanging them for house slippers. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." Kagome would never know what possessed her to continue on. "I've been drafted into participating in Sports Day."

"Oh Kagome, that's wonderful!" Mama enthused. "I didn't think you'd be able to stay that long. You know, with all the time you spend over on the other side, I really should come see my little girl participate one last time."

"Mama, you don't have to! Really!"

"Nonsense. Souta's been spoiled having both me and Gramps come every year. This year, Gramps can watch Souta, and I can watch you."

"I'm not in anything really exciting. It's just the Blanket Carry and the Mock Calvary Battle. You won't even be able to see me in the Blanket Carry! I'm the one in the blanket!"

"Still, just knowing you're there is good enough for me. It's settled then." Mama walked away, her light steps betraying how happy she was.

"Mama..."

* * *

There was no way that Kagome could disappoint Mama, especially considering how understanding she'd been in the past month or so. Most girls' mothers would react to the news of their daughters being transported to another, much more dangerous time by tying them down or trying to dismantle the portal. What had her mother done? Acted as if Kagome was just going on a camping trip in the mountains or something. She wondered if she would grow up to be that strong.

Kagome shook her head, forcibly dislodging the fleeting image of her standing just outside a reed mat covering the doorframe of a Feudal Era hut, waving good bye at the back of a boy about Souta's age with long black hair and dog ears.

"Quadratic equations!" she cried out. "That's what I need!" She leapt off her bed before plopping down into her desk chair and whipping her algebra book off the pile of texts that had been staring at her. "Take that, stupid brain!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Extra Note:** Since I already have the rough draft done, I can say that this fic will be five chapters long. I'm aiming to put up either one or two a week, so you shouldn't have to wait long for an ending. Thanks for reading!


	2. Back to the Future

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**Author's Note:** Since this fic would be episode 23.5 if it were an actual episode of "Inu Yasha", I know that in episode 38, it seems like it's the first time Inu Yasha has ever been in Kagome's room. My reasoning is that during this story, he really doesn't have time to notice that the room is saturated with her scent, since she's there in person this time. Besides, it's not a very calm visit, as you will see.

* * *

**By A Nose**  
By Misarae

_**Chapter 2**_  
_Back to the Future_

"Where the hell is she?"

"You know perfectly well where she is," Miroku said, his voice as calm and reasonable as ever.

"Like you have any right to complain! It's your fault, after all!" Shippou cried.

"What about you two? If you hadn't put me on the spot like that, I wouldn't have said what I did!" was Inu Yasha's reply.

Miroku gave Inu Yasha a level look. "So you've changed your mind?"

"That's not what I said," Inu Yasha defended, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hands hidden deep within the wide sleeves of his haori. He knew it sounded terrible, but facts were facts.

"Then perhaps since Kagome-sama is gone, we should seek out Kikyou-sama for our shard finding needs."

The sound of a fist hitting thick skull spoke for itself.

"One more crack like that, and you're a dead man."

Shippou made for the rafters before tossing his own barb in. "Why not? It's not like you'd care!"

"That's it! We're having kitsune for dinner!"

Miroku watched as Inu Yasha chased Shippou around Kaede's hut, grateful that the old woman was out gathering herbs at the moment. It continued to amaze him how innocent his newfound brother in arms really was despite the rough life he most certainly had to have led up to that point. Miroku could understand Inu Yasha's hesitation on an academic level. Inu Yasha clung to his sense of honor, and now that Kikyou had come back from the dead for a second time, he would see it as another chance to prevent death number three. Despite the undeniable fact that Kikyou was quite literally a mere shell of her former self.

His head was already aching from Inu Yasha's previous abuse, but he simply couldn't help himself.

"Of course, I can see why you would hesitate bringing Kagome-sama back. Now that your affections are divided, she might actually agree to bear my child."

Inu Yasha stopped cold. "What did you say?"

"Well, I'd refrained from repeating my request out of a sense of honor, considering that you made your claim on Kagome-sama quite clear. Now seeing as how a cold, clay shell of a woman is just as satisfying to you as a living, breathing one..."

Miroku went down, the smirk still on his lips as Inu Yasha knocked him out.

"Miroku!" Shippou scurried over to their fallen comrade before realizing that Inu Yasha had his back to them, making his way toward the door. "Inu Yasha! Where are you going?"

"Out," was Inu Yasha's only reply as he let the reed mat fall behind him.

When Miroku came to a few minutes later, the first words out of his mouth were, "Did it work?"

"Like a charm," Shippou told him.

* * *

Kagome collapsed on her bed, grateful that the next day wasn't a normal school day. On Saturday, it had been decided that, due to her supposedly fragile health, she would be the rider for her team during the Mock Calvary Battle. That meant the day after that, her precious, precious Sunday off, had been filled instead with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi training her. Kagome winced as she tried to get comfortable, the various bruises she'd acquired from falling off Yuka's back making their existence known. She tried not to blush as she remembered her actual lead horseman, Hiroshi, coming to help them out, and how much easier it was to stay astride him than Yuka.

She was simply more used to riding on a wider, more solid back, and that's all there was to it. She wasn't about to explain why, shrugging off their inquiries and laughing at their insinuations. They'd never believe the truth, anyway.

She had nearly drifted off for a nice, refreshing nap when the sound of her name snapped her back to reality. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of golden ones scant centimeters away. Then she became aware of the fact that he was actually straddling her, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his knees astride her hips.

"Eek! Pervert!" she cried, rolling and simultaneously shoving him off her bed and onto the floor.

"Oi, Kagome! What was that for?" Inu Yasha demanded, glaring up at her and trying to ignore the slight ache where his tailbone had taken the brunt of his weight.

That only made the heat that had risen to her cheeks worse. "You were on top of me. _In my bed!_" She paused to try and let that sink in to his mind. He blushed as well, but he was obviously still angry. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You've been away for almost three days already!"

"That explains why you're in my time, but NOT why you're in my bedroom!"

Inu Yasha carefully rocked forward so that he could sit properly, rather than sprawled back on his elbows as he had been. He looked up at her, his gaze and voice sullen. "Your scent was strongest here, so I figured that's where I'd find you. I wasn't going to come in, but you don't smell right. I had to make sure you weren't hurt so badly that you can't come back. We need you to see the shards, after all!"

"Okay, I may have said I was joking before, but now I'm serious. Go find Kikyou if all you need is someone who can see jewel shards!"

"Would if I could, but those soul catchers of hers left me without a trail to follow!"

"I see," Kagome said, her voice colder than an arctic breeze. Then his earlier, well-buried concern finally hit her, and she softened her tone. "Look, it's just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be better by morning."

"You didn't run into another rogue object with a jewel shard, did you?"

Kagome snorted. "No, just practice for Sports Day."

"Suporutsu Dei?"

Kagome nodded. "It's a tradition here in my time to celebrate health and fitness." Kagome thought for a moment, thinking of how to put it in terms that Inu Yasha might understand. "My school participates by holding an athletic competition to test how strong we are, and to encourage working together as a team."

"Keh, you do that all the time!"

"Yeah, in _your _time," Kagome pointed out. "We don't have youkai popping out of nowhere to keep us constantly on the run, so exercise is something that is encouraged to keep us healthy."

"Because you don't work in the fields or have to fight on a regular basis."

"That's right," Kagome said with a smile. She may call him stupid, but she was well aware that inside his thick skull lay a finely-tuned, if well-hidden, mind. He had to in order to have survived on his own for so long. "So today was practice, and tomorrow is the actual event."

"Forget that! Naraku's probably got half the jewel by now!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "In three days? He's not that good. Besides, my classmates may not be Miroku-sama, or even Shippou-chan, but I made a commitment to them. If I don't show up, my team will have to forfeit, and I'm not about to let that happen."

"But you'd let it happen to us."

Kagome shrugged. "Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan have you, and you'll find Kikyou again soon. There, choice made, go back to the Feudal Era and stay there."

Inu Yasha's face hardened. "Fine." He rose to his feet, ignoring her shrieks as he crawled over her bed to make his escape out the window.

Kagome forced herself to watch as he jumped down off her roof and stalked back to the well house, slamming the sliding door behind him.

Her vision swam, and she dashed her traitorous tears away with a vicious swipe of her sleeve. Why was it that every time they argued, Inu Yasha always knew exactly what buttons to push to get the most explosive reaction out of her? Part of her wanted to follow him and apologize, but the rest was just exhausted.

Kagome took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to be worrying about things like that. She needed a good night's sleep, or she really would be a liability to her team tomorrow.

Needless to say, it was not an easy night, despite her best efforts.

_To be continued..._


End file.
